A Big Change
by Bethyxx
Summary: With Emma so close to her due date, what could possibly go wrong? Is it how she thought everything would go? One shot! bit rusty so please excuse if it's boring.


Hey guys, Howmma fanfic finally. Quite rushed and I'm actually rusty- haven''t wrote for a while so please excuse it's not as good as I planned. Please comment and let me know what you think.

* * *

 _"How dare you?!" Emma yelled as she shook her head in anger. Her and Howard hadn't been seeing eye to eye recently. Her due date was closer than ever, in fact 2 days and Emma had reached the end of her days as a pregnant women. She couldn't wait, she was now in pain and getting tired._

 _"You're the one that is pushing me away! You expect me to do everything on your terms!" He yelled back "I've been to work all day, I don't need to come home and have a lecture and a moan from you!"_

 _"You helped in getting me pregnant! this is your fault!" She hissed "I just want to be ready for when the baby comes! It is 2 days till my due date!"_

 _"You're unbelievable! You didn't even want this! Now you're acting as they you're number 1 mother! You haven't even told Chris!"_

 _"And I told you why!" She threw her arms in the air._

 _"Yes because you're ashamed of me! you had the fact that Chris doesn't like me... but if you loved me and you didn't care, you would tell him, you would tell him that you love me." he spoke before pausing "Go on... say it! tell me you love me!" he shook his head._

 _Emma looked away, shaking her head. She didn't need to say it, he should already know that she does._

 _"Fine, do not come crying to me when Chris isn't speaking to you" he yelled grabbing his coat and walking to the door "do everything yourself! I won't be here to take it all" He shouted before slamming the door, leaving Emma alone._

That evening, Emma was sat in the silence of her company, she was curled up on the sofa slowly running her hands over her bump. She hated the feeling of being alone and the thoughts of Howard and his whereabouts worrying her sick. His words that he yelled, now stuck in her head like a stuck record. She need Howard more than ever right now.

"Hey, brought you this..." Ayesha spoke softly, sitting beside her on the sofa, handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks" she spoke taking it before looking up at Ayesha.

"do you think I'm going to be a bad mother?" She asked.

"No! why ask such a think?" Ayesha shook her head "You'll be a fab mother and you have nothing to worry about..."

"Just something Howard said, I've pushed him to the limit, I've been a right cow to him and he's finally had enough and walked.. he said he wouldn't leave me Ayesha!" Tears now forming in Emma's eyes "He promised!" she whispered.

Ayesha sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her "hey come on none of that, If Howard has actually walked over something this stupid then it's his loss"

"yeah I mean look at what he will miss out on" Niamh spoke as she walked and kneeled down the sofa "You and this little one" she smiles touching Emma's bump.

Emma smiles and nods "Thank you!" She spoke "And you're both correct, plus I'll have you girls, won't i?" She asked, looking between them both.

They both nodded "Yup 3 of us and a baby!" Niamh smiles.

"Yeah and look at this way, I can show it all the modern day stuff" Ayesha joke before laughing to which Emma and Niamh both joined in.

 **-x-**

It had been the longest the 4 days of Emma's life but finally 4 days overdue and 6 hours of pain Emma had finally given birth with Ayesha and Niamh by her side like they promised. As the girls had gone to get a coffee, Emma was left with the nurse and with a small smile as a thank you to the nurse who had just discharged her, she looked down towards the small cot which stood beside her hospital bed. The small baby making small gurgling noses which filled the silence in the room., taking a looking around the room at the banners and balloons before seeing the car seat and blankets all set to go. She leaned forward, peering in the cot to get a better view, her eyes meeting with her new born daughter.

"Hey sweetie!" she cooed, placing her hand in and holding out her little finger to which she felt the grip of her daughter take hold of which caused Emma to beam with happiness.

"Looks like you I reckon!" Came the familiar voice from behind Emma causing her to quickly turn her head and her mouth to fall open "Howard..." She whispered with a soft smile "You're here..." she spoke, swallowing the lump that was forming and aching her throat.

"I'm so sorry... I walked out, I promised you I wouldn't and I did..." he looked down in shame.

Emma sighed, taking hold of his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze "Well you're here now, that's all that matters!"

Howard nodded "I missed it all... I can't believe it.." he sighed, walking over to the cot and smiling down to his daughter before gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms "She needs a name..." he nodded, too busy taking in the proud and happiness to look up at Emma, slowly making his way to the other side of the room.

"Well we both agreed on Mia at one point..." Emma reminded him, watching him and their daughter making eye contact with another one.

"Mia..." He confirmed with a nod before placing her in the car seat and gently strapping her in before covering her with the blanket.

And with that... Emma and Howard walked out the hospital with their daughter as proud new parents, looking forward to living the new big change and seeing what their future held.


End file.
